remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella's Dress
Cinderella's Dress is an object featured in the 1950 film Cinderella. It is an old dress that had belonged to Cinderella's late mother, and stored in an old trunk in Cinderella's room. Appearances ''Cinderella Cinderella hopes to wear her mother's dress to the ball. When she shows it to her friends, one of them mentions it is an older one. She responds that it is a bit old fashioned but she hopes to alter it so it is more fashionable. Unfortunately, her stepsisters demand that she come and help them, and she can't make the alterations until later. Her friends decide to do them for her. The mice see shadows of her stepsisters throwing down their old sash and beads, so Jaq and Gus quietly retrieve them. The mice and birds use the unwanted items to alter the dress. Later, Cinderella is not done working and fears she will not be able to go to the ball. But her friends reveal the fixed dress, and overjoyed, she thanks them. She races down the steps just in time, but her stepsisters recognize their old items and tear it apart. Cinderella, with the dress now reduced to rags, runs out to the garden and cries, where her Fairy Godmother appears to help her go to the ball. Cinderella's rags are then turned into a sparkling silver-white gown until midnight, when the gown turns into rags again. House of Mouse The dress is used in this TV series, although Cinderella doesn't wear it at all. It is presented in good condition in its appearances, except in "Ladies' Night", when it is ragged. In the episode "Ladies' Night" when Minnie Mouse wears it in a fashion show, it magically changed into a ragged one. In the episode "House of Scrooge", Cinderella lends the dress to Mickey Mouse after Scrooge McDuck confiscated his toga clothing. He thanked her, but she relied "Dat old thing?". After the electricity goes off, he then changed back into his regular House of Mouse host clothing. In the direct-to-video movie "Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse", the dress is used as a Christmas present to Cinderella from the mice and birds during the song "The Best Christmas Of All". Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Cinderella, desiring to attend the ball, wishes to mend her mother's old dress into one suitable for her to wear, but is called away before she gets the chance. Jaq, realizing that she will never have time to fix it, asks Ventus to gather materials around her house so they can do it for her. After Ventus gathers the white sash, white button, pink fabric, white lace, and pink thread, Jaq decides it still needs a pearl, and Ventus sets out to find one. He sees one next to a sleeping Lucifer, who wakes up as he tries to get it. Jaq tries to distract him but fails, and Ventus saves him. He fights Lucifer while Jaq takes the pearl back to the dress. Upon defeating him, Ventus and Jaq finish the dress and present it to Cinderella, who greatly appreciates their effort. List of Materials *White Sash (白いリボン ''Shiroi Ribon?, lit. "White Ribbon"): A pretty white sash that Jaq needs to make Cinderella's dress is found on top of a pile of boxes and books in the north west corner of the floor. *White Button (白いボタン Shiroi Botan?): A simple white button that Jaq needs to make Cinderella's dress is found on top of the table against the north wall. *Pink Fabric (ピンクの布 Pinku no Nuno?): A length of pink fabric that Jaq needs to make Cinderella's dress is found near the northeast corner of the floor *White Lace (白いレース Shiroi Rēsu?): A piece of lovely white lace that Jaq needs to make Cinderella's dress is found on the couch in the southeast corner. *Pink Thread (ピンクの糸 Pinku no Ito?): A spool of pink thread that Jaq needs to make Cinderella's dress is found on top of the bookshelf in the southwest corner. Altered Description The dress is pink with white ruffles at the hem held up by light pink sashes and bows, a light pink ribbon tied in a bow at the bodice, and short oval-shaped sleeves. Category:Clothing